Buscando el Equilibrio
by Smithback
Summary: Entrenamiento, experiencias y vivencias para convertirse en un Kay, a través de los ojos de Gohan.
1. Chapter 1

Lección primera

Inicio y despertar

Prólogo y capítulo I

(No respectivamente)

Porque despertar no es iniciar.

"Toda la variedad, todo el encanto y toda la belleza que existe en este mundo está hecha de luces y sombras." .leon tolstoy

Decir que Gohan estaba triste era poco decir, desolado apenas si llenaba la definición; sin embargo un poco de orgullo y alegría también entraban entre lo que sentía en ese momento.

Un día, ya tiempo después de que su esposa muriera, y poco después de que su hija también lo hiciese, justo cuando él se preguntaba cuando moriría, y se preparaba para seguir viviendo, despertó creyendo que había muerto; sin embargo la siguiente visión lo hizo recapacitar. Un sonriente Kay, le dio la bienvenida.

A decir verdad, cuando muriese, él esperaba ver a sus seres queridos ya fallecidos, no a un lila Kay dándole la bienvenida, así como su cuerpo que aparentaba ahora unos 18 años.

"Entonces,… ¿estoy muerto?"

El sonriente Kai negó con la cabeza "Para nada, estás más vivo que nunca…. Pero tampoco estas muy vivo… no es exactamente que estés vivo… lo llamamos estado contemplativo, aunque de alguna manera se podría decir que ya no estás vivo, no estás ya en ese plano de existencia."

Gohan se había apreciado siempre de ser una persona inteligente, pero la explicación que el Kay le dio, simplemente le pareció incomprensible. "Entonces, no estoy ni vivo ni muerto, solo en otro plano de existencia." Intentó razonar para sí mismo, sin realmente entender lo que decía.

"Excelente, Gohan."

"Y…. ¿qué hago aquí?"

La explicación que recibió a continuación, lamentablemente no es para ojos u oídos mortales, sus cerebros sin duda alguna explotarían al siquiera tratar de entenderla. Basta decir con que Gohan había ascendido espiritualmente a ser un próximo Kay. Por ahora, solo estaría un tiempo bastante largo en años humanos, en entrenamiento.

(*)

Capítulo primero

"…I won't give up the fight  
until i see the light  
i won't give in  
to the gloominess of life  
the end is in my sight  
in the middle of darkest night  
i see my future's bright  
i'm reaching for new heights…" Awaken The Giant de Stratovarius

"Quiero ver a mi familia." Mencionó Gohan después de mucho pensarlo.

Llevaba en años humanos, unos diez años entrenando, aunque para él, se sentía como unas pocas semanas.

"¿Para qué quieres verlos? Varios de ellos han reencarnado ya, y los que no, están muy felices en el paraíso… o infierno, no lo sé."

Durante todo ese tiempo, a Gohan le habían enseñado apenas la organización de la vida, muerte dioses, Kamis, Kays protectores, evolución y demás. Sabía que la muerte era natural y que a quienes conoció alguna vez como su familia, podían ser desconocidos en algún otro momento. Sin embargo aún guardaba él un profundo amor por ellos.

"Los extraño." Dijo él sencillamente.

"Están bien, están evolucionando, aprendiendo y existiendo en algún plano; no te debes preocupar por ellos individualmente, debes preocuparte por todos… todos sin excepción, algún día fueron o serán a quienes conociste alguna vez. No importa si quieres verlos, con que pienses en ellos con cariño es suficiente." Respondió el Kay.

Gohan siguió entrenando por otros diez años humanos, pero seguía extrañando a ellos aquienes alguna vez conoció como familia.

"Bien, si quieres puedes ir a ver a uno de ellos, pero no te diremos quien es, es de alguna forma alguien nuevo, ya reencarno, solo te diremos el planeta… puede ser cualquiera. Por ahora, es todo lo que te daremos, es parte de tu entrenamiento." Dijo el Kay tranquilo.

En ese momento, a Gohan no le importó que no supiese quien era, o lo difícil que sería encontrarlo, solo le alegró mucho poder volver a ver a alguien. Por lo que solo asintió entusiasmado.

Con ayuda de los poderes de los Kay, ya que Gohan aún estaba aprendiendo todos esos trucos, le dieron apariencia física diferente, para que pudiese pasar desapercibido con la gente de ese planeta, Planeta E-4-9-20-16-14 galaxia éste, sistema T-A, conocido localmente como phosphorus".

Para ojos humanos, parecerían unos focos andantes con largas piernas y brazos, para Gohan, que ya había tenido la experiencia de estudiar distintas especies no le parecieron tan increíbles, aunque no le quitaba ese primer asombro de conocer otras especies diferentes a la humana. Lo que si le sorprendió, era encontrarse en un cuerpo tan extravagante, y le costaba un poco de trabajo acostumbrarse a él, eran cuerpos bastante frágiles, comparados incluso con los del humano, su parecido con las bombillas de los humanos iban más allá del aspecto, ya que los cuerpos estaban hechos de un material parecido alvidrio, pero más orgánico, y de igual manera, se podían prender, apagar, o regular la luz emitida según sus emociones. Gohan se preguntaba quién de las personas que conoció necesitaría aprender algo de una especie así.

Después de 5 años de búsqueda, se decía a sí mismo, con ironía, no soy más que un foco en un mar de luz. Aún no encontraba a esa persona. Ya que los Kay no le habían dado un marco de tiempo, no tenía prisa, sin embargo su necesidad lo apremiaba a buscar incansablemente a esa persona. Con cada ser que hablaba buscaba similitudes con las personas que conoció, muchas veces las encontraba y muchas otras no. Aprendió bastante de la especie, tenían ellos que regular mucho sus emociones para no sobrecargarse en un arrebato de emoción, y simplemente estallar, literalmente. Tenían que constantemente regular sus emociones para brillar solo lo necesario.

Fue ese último dato, lo que le dio la clave para encontrarlo, ya que ese era lo que esa especie tenía que aprender, tenía entonces que buscar a una persona que tuviese problemas regulando su temperamento y emociones. Tres personas vinieron a su mente, Vegeta, Gotten y su propia madre.

Pensó con diversión, que Vegeta habría estallado nada más de nacer, o que lo hubiese notado en seguida, sería sin duda el más brillante de todos, literalmente.

Gotten también tenía problemas para regular sus emociones, recordó, era una persona muy emocional y no tenía reservas para decir lo que pensaba y actuar en consecuencia. Sin duda era un candidato para ese planeta.

Teniendo aún todos esos datos, su instinto, cosa que los Kays tenían muy desarrollada y debían desarrollar aún más, le dijo que no era Gotten a quien tenía que encontrar. Sería más que seguro, entonces, a su madre.

Pasaron otros 15 años para que la encontrase, era un niño, un adolecente, que como supuso, tenía problemas para controlar su temperamento, pero siempre quería hacer lo que quisiese, como quisiese y cuando quisiese. Si, definitivamente ese niño era su madre…. Había sido su madre alguna vez.

Una ola de nostalgia se apoderó de él, recordaba con amor todo lo que la quiso, b como cuidó, y si, también como lo sobreprotegió. Podía ver ahora, todas esas cosas en el chico, un poco controlador, con un gran potencial de amor, ambicioso y sin mucho sentido del humor.

Miró de lo lejos como el chico hacía un berrinche a sus padres, brillando estrepitosamente y cambiando sus colores con rapidez, aún estaba lejos de poder estallar, pero si no aprendía a controlarse, en algún momento seguramente lo haría.

Pensó Gohan, como acercarse a ella, y darle algún consejo para controlar sus emociones. Eso era algo que a él en su forma de súper sayan, siempre le costó trabajo, no fue sino hasta que se dio cuenta, no sin dificultad, que perdía toda razón y lógica al hacerlo. No fue fácil, pero fue el riesgo de perder más que ganar en esas cegueras emocionales, lo que finalmente pudieron hacer que creciera y controlar a sus emociones frente a casi todo acontecimiento. No era que no sintiese, o negase sus emociones, sino que era lo suficientemente lógico para que no nublaran su mente. ¿Cómo transmitirle eso a su joven madre?

Pasó varios días observando la familia, era una linda familia sencilla y adorable, con dos hijos, el mayor y el adolecente, su madre. Observó con diversión que a pesar de en esencia seguir con las mismas características con las que la conoció, había adoptado un aire rebelde; lo cual le divertía a sobre manera. Su madre un adolecente rebelde. Pasó cinco años más ahí. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que él no tenía mucho que enseñarle, su vida, su familia eran la enseñanza que necesitaba, dos años y medio después de que la encontrase, su hermano mayor murió, una bombilla enloqueció y se estalló, su hermano solo tubo la infortuna de estar cerca de ahí.Fue entonces, cuando su mamá supo las consecuencias de no controlarse, pasó por una larga y profunda depresión de la que poco a poco salió, surgiendo como un ser mejor y más consiente.

En todo ese tiempo, Gohan no interactuó con ella más que para un casual hola, ella le respondía de igual manera, sin prestarle ninguna atención especial. De alguna manera, no, esa ya no era su madre. Pero en lugar de entristecerse, Gohan estaba contento.

Cuando regresó al planeta de los kays, su maestro le preguntó con sencillez "¿y?"

Gohan respondió con una sonrisa, "Todo bien."

El maestro solo asintió con una amable sonrisa.

*Notas de Smithback: :

En un principio había pensado que se encontrase con su madre pero en capítulos más adelante, y que ella fuese algún tipo de insecto gigante come bebés, imaginaba algo más cómico, pero ya saben que muchas veces la historia se apodera de sí misma y te lleva a lugares por los que no te imaginabas.

-Siguiente Lección: la muerte de un mundo.

-por que me lo sugirieron, porque me pareció una buena idea y porque tenía tiempo que perder…. He aquí la segunda parte de 'Equilibrio'. El entrenamiento de Gohan como Kay.

De mi Onne-shot: 'Equilibrio', en donde Vegeta deduce que algún día Gohan se convertirá en un Kay, es que surge ésta historia. En donde veremos en unos 7 capítulos, que ya están terminados, el entrenamiento de Gohan para convertirse en un Kay.

De la primera parte, es decir de 'Equilibrio', surgió ésta historia, y otra más. Otro tipo de segunda parte pero muy muy diferente a ésta, en la otra, habrá un poco más de acción, u un poco más de humor, más personajes y y se llevará a cabo poco después de la saga de majin Boo.

Se pueden leer de manera independiente, no tienen que ver ésta historia con la otra, y creo que también se entienden sin haber leído a 'Equilibrio'.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, y hasta el siguiente capítulo, donde las notas de Smithback serán mucho más cortas.

Gracias, suerte, bye

Buscando el Equilibrio

Entrenamiento de Gohan para convertirse en un Kay.

Junio 7, 2015


	2. La Muerte de un Mundo

Lección segunda

La muerte de un mundo

"Nos habíamos liberado del espacio, pero también del tiempo. Algunos de estos mundos que exploramos en esta primera fase de nuestra aventura dejaron de existir mucho antes que se formara mi propio planeta; otros eran sus contemporáneos; otros no nacieron sino en la vejez de nuestra Galaxia, cuando la Tierra había sido destruida y muchas de las estrellas ya se habían apagado.

Fuimos hacía arriba y hacia abajo por el espacio y el tiempo, descubriendo un número cada vez mayor de esos granos llamados planetas, observando una raza tras otra…"-'Hacedor de estrellas', **Olaf Stapledon-**

"el día de hoy es importante, veremos algo que pasa muy a nuestro pesar de vez en cuando. Sabes que existe un destructor de mundos, ¿cierto?"

Gohan asintió con la cabeza.

Tristemente esa no es la única forma en la que un mundo puede desaparecer."

Gohan frunció el ceño enincomprensión.

"Cuando un mundo nace, a sus habitantes se les da algo muy especial y preciado, lo más maravilloso que tienen es su libre albedrío, el poder de hacer y decidir por sí mismos. Tristemente a vecesinconscientementedeciden destruirse."

Gohan abrió los ojos en sorpresa. "No entiendo… ¿cómo?…¿por qué?"

El Kay suspiró. "ya sabes que el propósito de la existencia de un planeta es para evolucionar, ¿cierto?" Gohan asintió, recordando todo lo aprendido hasta el momento.

"A veces sin embargo, a pesar de nuestra ayuda, a pesar de los protectores y de lo que se haga, la especie es incapaz de evolucionar, su planeta, el espíritu del planeta se ve influenciado por la vida en él, por lo que a la especie no evolucionar, el planeta tampoco lo hace, es contra su naturaleza, contra lo que fue creado, por lo que se desestabiliza y finalmente muere. Es un proceso que toma mucho mucho tiempo, miles de milenios. Eres afortunado por poder ver éste acontecimiento, es a pesar de todo, un evento digno de ser reverenciado."

"¿¡Como es que puede ser reverenciado un evento tan horrible?!"

"Eso ya lo sabes, Gohan, sin muerte no hay evolución. ¿Para qué sirve un planeta estático, sin crecimiento o propósito? Es lo mismo que un planeta muerto o sin ésta forma, la especie tiene la oportunidad de volver a nacer y aprender. Es algo triste pero necesario, es por todo lo que implica, por lo que es hermoso. Vamos ya, ya casi es hora."

Gohan llegó a un planeta color verde en su mayoría, un verde grisáceo y obscuro. PlanetaAma-gi, el color que para él y para la tierra, significaba vida, aquí solo era desolador y parecía enfermo. Lo que supuso había sido alguna vez un inmenso mar, parecía ahora, solo una inmensa plasta de moho verdoso. Siguió caminando con los Kais, al parecer el acontecimiento de la decisión de morir de un mundo era algo que todos los Kay querían contemplar, era algo para lo que ellos querían estar presentes, era algo de lo que siempre se podía aprender. A pesar de que podían interactuar con lo que estuviese en el planeta, su presencia no sería notada, podría decirse que eran transparentes e impalpables.

Llegó a lo que suponía era una extraña ciudad, los edificios eran gigantescas copulas grisáceas. De las que entraba y salían personas, éstas eran más parecidas a los Nameku que algún otro ser que hubiese visto antes, solo que el color de piel era verde casi obscuro, con algunas manchas amarillas.

"Provienen de una derivación de los Nameku, hace milenios separada." Escuchó Gohan decir a uno de los Kays.

Todos los Ama-gi, sin excepción alguna, tenían el mismo rostro decaído y molesto. "Inconscientemente lo saben, saben que pronto morirá su mundo, pero no están lo suficientemente en contacto con él para saberlo a un nivel consiente;solo lo presienten, muy adentro de su ser." Explicó un Kay bastante joven, que veía con atención al suelo.

"Ya lleva tiempo muriendo," le explicó su maestro. "solo que ahora si es el final. Quienes han entendido que su fin estaba cerca han muerto ya; varias plagas y terremotos han azotado el planeta, disminuyendo la población poco a poco, por lo que los que quedan vivos son en su mayoría, los que aún no lo aceptan."

"¿Como sucederá?" preguntó Gohan con aprensión.

"El núcleo se está acelerando cada vez más, pronto estallará. Gohan, ¿sabes qué hacemos aquí?"

"No estamos aquí para impedirlo, eso es seguro… ¿ayudar en algo?" el Kay asintió con la cabeza. "Ha que muera sin tanto dolor tanto el planeta como la especie." Concluyó Gohan, a lo que el Kay volvió a asentir.

"No es algo que se deba tomar con tristeza, pero si con solemnidad." Dijo uno de los Kays que miraba dentro de un edificio. Debes recordar que las almas no se irán sin luchar, algunas ya lo entienden, pero muchas otras lucharán y les dolerá. Tienes que incrementar tuky, tienes que con tu mente y alma tranquilizarlas para que el proceso no sea tan doloroso para ellos o el planeta."

Gohan estaba aprensivo, a pesar de que le habían enseñado a hacer ese tipo de cosas, sería la primera vez que lo pusiese en práctica. No sería algo fácil, tendría que ser muy empático y entender todas y cada una de las emociones de las almas que encontrase, tendría que con su propia fuerza aprendizaje y tranquilidad, ayudarlas a aceptar… aceptar su propia desaparición… su propia muerte.

Se escuchó a lo lejos un estruendo que hizo a Kays y personas del planeta voltear la mirada hacía el mismo lugar. "Ya comenzó."

Del otro lado de donde el sonido provino, se pudieron escuchar gritos y un otro estruendo que iba incrementándose como sonidos de tambor. Una enorme manada de enormes animales, los más grandes parecidos a rinocerontes negros, corrían despavoridos por las calles de la ciudad. A pesar de que a Gohan y los Kays no les hiciesen nada, todos se hicieron a un lado.

"¡¿qué hay de los animales?!" gritó Gohan por el estruendo "¡¿Por qué ellos siguen vivos y porque tienen también que pasar por esto?!"

"¡Por la misma empatía con el planeta, no van a dejar solo a su planeta, es en ésta ocasión por empatía con su hogar!" Gritaba también otro Kay para hacerse escuchar entre tanto ruido. "¡Los animales están más acostumbrados al ciclo de vida y muerte, no les costará tanto trabajo a ellos, tenemos que comenzar ya con los Ama-gi!" Dijo el más joven de los Kays.

Todos asintieron y levantaron el vuelo, Gohan y los demás Kays aumentaron su Ki, y sus sentidos a todo el planeta, estaban ahí ahora, expandiéndose a todo el planeta, sintiendo el momento. Sin perderse a sí mismos, podían ahora sentir también a cada uno de los seres. Preocupación, miedo, tristeza, alegría, rencor, tristeza, ira, emoción, curiosidad, incertidumbre…. Un sinfín de emociones podía sentir Gohan de cada uno de los seres, podía sentir, bajo todas esas emociones, al planeta. Ese mundo que había vivido tanto, respiraba con dificultad pero tranquilidad, algo como alivio y esperanza se podía sentir de él. Gohan trataba de reflejar esas sensaciones a las almas, algunas lo entendían y se dejaban ir, otras lo sentían pero se negaban, y los menos, seguían sin entender o sentir.

Todo duró poco tiempo, Gohan no sabría decir cuánto, pero supondría que apenas unas pocas horas, pero para él, la impresión que dejó en su alma, sería eterna. En el espacio donde alguna vez estuvo un planeta, ya no había más que rocas y polvo caliente, -Pronto solo se enfriará y solo un recuerdo será- pensó Gohan con tristeza.

Escuchó a lo lejos a uno de los Kays comenzar a cantar. Gohan lleno de emociones y sentimientos, comenzó a cantar también, no sabía bien lo que cantaba, pero sabía por instinto que era una canción en agradecimiento al planeta, era algo que venía de su ser y del momento que compartió en ese mundo. Todos los Kays cantaban un poco diferente, pero juntos lograban una hermosa armonía. Algunos como él, lloraban y otros fruncían el ceño en un gesto que le recordó a Vegeta. Después de terminar, todos quedaron en silencio por un largo rato.

"Es hora de irnos." Le dijo su maestro.

"Si"

-ahora si eres libre.- Pensó Gohan del planeta, antes de partir.

*Notas de Smithback

Creo que es mi capítulo favorito.

Hum… recomiendo la canción de porta de 'El fin del mundo', y para cuando cantan los Kays… uff, bueno, no creo poder pensar en una, pero quizá la que más se acercaría, sería Hafssól de Sigur Ros

-Bueno, helo aquí, el segundo capítulo de ésta historia. .. No recuerdo si ya lo había dicho, pero ésta historia carece de trama… cada capítulo es principio y fin del mismo. Y la verdad algunos capítulos carecerán también de mucho sentido. Pero ha, yo estoy muy satisfecha con esta historia.

Gracias, suerte, bye

-Has juntado las siete esferas, ¿Cuál es tu deseo? Puedo cumplirte casi cualquier cosa.-

-Shenron, concédeme los derechos de autor de Dragon ball, Z y GT!-

"Ese deseo está más allá de mis capacidades.-


	3. Emperador

Lección tercera

Enperador

«El payaso no soy yo, sino esa sociedad tan monstruosamente cínica e inconscientemente ingenua que interpreta un papel de seria para disfrazar su locura» -salvador dalí

Su maestro reía con otros Kays, algo que a Gohan le pareció no solo de mal gusto sino extraño. Lo último, ya que a veces los Kays no parecían tener sentido del humor, y lo primero, porque a él no le parecía gracioso que un autoproclamado 'emperador', estuviese esclavizando planetas.

"¿y no vamos a hacer nada?" preguntó Gohan. Recibiendo solo miradas confundidas y de lástima por parte de su maestro.

"Gohan, esto no es nada nuevo, cada cierto tiempo aparece un tipo fuerte que busca conquistarlo todo emperador, rey, lord, amo… los nombres se repiten una y otra vez por todo el universo, no es nada nuevo o por lo que ahora debamos preocuparnos."

Gohan frunció el ceño. eso era algo que ya le habían explicado, una de las tareas de los Kays, era hacer posible la existencia de los 'protectores', un grupo de personas o persona, que pudiesen resolver los problemas de ese tipo por si solos, se sorprendió hasta cierto punto, el saber que él mismo había pertenecido a uno de esos grupos, desde el abuelito de su padre, Gohan, pasando por Vegeta hasta Ub; sin embargo, eso no lo hacía más fácil de digerir. Tenía mucho sentido, Sería tan fácil ir y hacerse cargo de este nuevo 'emperador'. Le costaba aun un poco de trabajo comprender, como alguien comoFrieza, quien le causó tanto pavor cuando niño, estuviese por ahí causando problemas, que él tuviese la habilidad de pararlo, pero tuviese que esperar a que los 'protectores' lo hiciesen por sí mismos, le recordaba demasiado a su propia situación en el pasado, que lo estremecía.

"y, ¿en verdad no podemos hacer nada más?" PreguntóGohan acongojado.

Su maestro negó con la cabeza, "No, ya hemos movido todas nuestras fichas, los protectores ya están en proceso de hacer algo, nosotros solo entraremos en escena si las cosas se salen de control, pero si quieres, puedes ir a pelear con él, solo modérate; solo irías para confirmar lo que sabemos, su nivel de poder. Solo no te sobrepases, y finge que mueres o algo así. No dejes que sepa tu identidad."

Gohan asintió. Al menos así sentiría que hacía algo más que reírse de éste 'emperador'.

(*)

Gohan, se rió del emperador… aunque por razones diferentes a las de los Kays, no por su poder, o por su sangrienta violencia, sino por su físico. El 'emperador', era un payaso. Así lo describiría Gohan. Cara blanca con exagerado maquillaje, cabello de colores arreglado de manera estrepitosa, nariz grande y roja, manos enguantadas exageradamente grandes, y su vestimenta no era para reír menos, un pantalón grande, una pierna de color diferente, tirantes mal abrochados y llenos de figuras de animales y globos, camisa negra con adornos rosados y dorados. Sus zapatos con arcoíris y estrellas le parecieron adorables. Incluso su temperamento era jovial siempre y cuando no estuviese peleando, lo más divertido e interesante era que no era maquillaje, no era fingido; sino que así era su especie, no era maquillaje, no era algo para aparentar, esa era su verdadera apariencia. Gohan tuvo que contenerse al imaginar su planeta y su población, ¿sería como un enorme circo? Nadie podía decir que el Universo no tenía sentido del humor.

Gohan, después de tragarse la sorpresa y riza por dicho 'emperador', se presentó como un guerrero rebelde de algún planeta lejano. El 'Emperador no peleo con él de inmediato, con gran inteligencia y labia, trató de hacer que se uniese a su sequito. Gohan tenía que admitir que el 'emperador' era un gran diplomático. al no aceptar, el 'emperador mandó a uno de sus hombres de la banda **Jugalos** , a pelear con él. "No lo mates, tortúralo un poco para después invitarlo de nuevo al grupo." Dijo el emperador con una gran sonrisa a su peleador.

El peleador, Yi qi, parecía humano, de piel negra, alto y fornido. De no ser por los ojos, dos pares de ojos, unos obscuros y otros blancos, que lo pudiese haber confundido con un humano.

"Te pareces a mi gente ." Dijo Yi qi. "a excepción de los ojos." No era el único que lo pensaba. "¿puedes ver bien con tan pocos ojos?"

"Pues… sí, creo que si." Respondió Gohan.

Y la pelea comenzó. Yi qi era muy fuerte, lo pondría a nivel de Piccolo, después de fusionarse con Kamisama, Gohan tuvo que fingir un poco que le costaba trabajo luchar contra él, pero finalmente lo noqueó.

El 'emperador', parecía sorprendido y complacido a la vez."Eres muy fuerte, será divertido luchar contigo, pero puedes ahorrarte eso y unirte a mí, ¿qué dices?" ante la negativa de Gohan, el 'emperador suspiró y dispuso a pelear, sin quitar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

Por lo que pudo averiguarGohan, el emperador no solo era un excelente diplomático sino un artista en el combate. Sus movimientos eran muy diferentes a cualquiera que hubiese visto antes, aunque le recordaban un poco a Kid-Voo. Eran gr´´ gráciles, tanto que en ciertos momentos parecía estar bailando, elásticos, e increíblemente precisos. Además de eso, no paraba de decir malos chistes durante la pelea. –Parámetros, para los metros. Therapist, therapist, ¿entiendes?-eran algunas de las cosas que decía; o-Este ataque parece de otro mundo, pero te aseguro que es peor, es de éste vez que Gohan intentaba golpearlo, el emperador alongaba su cuerpo para evitar los golpes, y alargando alguna otra de sus extremidades, lo golpeaba por detrás. Tenía una variedad de trucos que le recordaban a los ataques de Gottenx, ataque 'Pastelazo', 'bengala', y 'cañón', eran sus preferidos, en éste último, utilizaba su propio cuerpo, rodeándose de su Ki y usando su cuerpo como bala de cañón. Era sin duda u peleador formidable.

Gohan pateó la cara de el emperador, a lo que éste tomó la pierna para soltarle un ataque a la pierna. No había duda de que se había dejado golpear solo para tener la pierna lo suficientemente cerca para que su ataque surgiese el suficiente daño como para destruir la pierna. Pero Gohan era mucho más fuerte que eso. Dándose cuenta de que aún no terminaría la pelea, gohantubo que fingir lastimarse gravemente la pierna.

"Eres fuerte, chico, pensé que te destruiría la pierna. Vamos, únete a mí, te perdonaré la vida, te daré un par de planetas….será divertido."

A Gohan le comenzaba a exasperar la eterna sonrisa del emperador.

Tenía que terminar la pelea pronto, antes de que quisiese comenzar a en verdad querer matar al emperador.

Gohan comenzó a reunir energía, y el emperador lo imitó. Ambos lanzaron la energía al mismo tiempo, solo que gohan la disminuyó cuando colisionaron. Rápidamente la energía del emperador tomó ventaja envolviendo la de Gohan y a gohan mismo. Quien en el último instante se desvaneció.

El emperador se quedó en el aire, flotando observando el lugar donde momentos antes había estado el guerrero. –Pero que extraño, pensé que solo lo dejaría moribundo, debió haber estado más cansado de lo que pensé….-

Hizo una graciosa reverencia soltó una bola de energía redonda, que parecía un globo, que estalló al llegar al cielo.

"adiós guerrero, fue divertido luchar contigo."

El emperador miró una vez más al lugar donde Gohan había estado, entrecerró los ojos, hecho la cabeza a un lado en gesto pensativo; finalmente alzó los hombros y se fue, tenía muchos planetas que conquistar.

 _*Notas de Smithback:_

 _Lo sé… no soy buena con las peléas…. Pero… ¿Qué piensan de 'el emperador'…. A mi me facinó.no será la última vez que escuchemos sobre este personaje… Lo lamento por quienes sufran de_ **coulrofobia,** _pero yo amo los payasos…me encantan y adoro cuando me hacen reír._

 _Creo ya haberlo dicho antes, pero esta historia solo consta de 7 capítulos._

 _Si quieren dejarme un chiste como review, será divertido y muy interesante, además de apreciado._

 _Suerte, bye._

¿por qué ni Porunga, ni Shenron,pueden tener hijos?

por que tienen las bolas de cristal.

Ayayayay


	4. Visita

Lección cuarta

"Hijo, si realmente deseas algo en esta vida, tienes que luchar por ello. ¡Ahora silencio! Van a anunciar los números ganadores de la lotería" –Homero Simpson

" Según algunos autores, la vida es una serie de acuerdos y pactos que las personas mantienen consigo mismos y los demás. el contrato es un medio de creación e intercambiode valores entre las personas. en el fondo, cada ser humano, representa sus propios contratos que rijen sus relaciones interpersonales." -teoría de la organisación

Come frutas y verduras

"Gohan, tienes que comer tus vegetales." Dijo uno de los kays más viejos a Gohan.

"¿Perdón?"

"Tu maestro me dijo que te diera ese mensaje…. O algo así, que te veía en la región este, para que te comieses tus vegetales…. O era para comer carne…. O algo así, pero de eso si estoy seguro, era en la región norte."

..."… … … Bien, entonces lo buscaré, muchas gracias maestro Taquión."

(*)

"Maestro, no entendí bien el mensaje, pero aquí estoy." Dijo Gohan cuando llegó a donde su maestro.

"ah, sí, quizá mandar a Taquión a darte el mensaje no fue la mejor idea; aveces el mensaje con él llega un poco distorcionado; era la forma más rápida de hacértelo saber, además estaba seguro de que el mensaje si te llegaría,… además de que no había nadie más por ahí. Recibí un recado que quizá te interese." El Kay sonrió. "Uno de tus amigos está a punto de reencarnar, ¿quieres verlo antes de que lo haga?... bueno, al parecer de hecho tienes que verlo."

A Gohan casi se le salen los ojos de la sorpresa, "¿es en serio? ¡¿Puedo ver a alguien!? ¡Claro que quiero verlo! ¿Quién es?"

El maestro sonrió. "Esa persona dijo que le debías algo, que era importante hablar contigo antes de que reencarnase, ¿recuerdas que te faltase hacer algo mientras estabas vivo? Es importante no dejar nada atrás para los Kays, por lo que tenemos que resolver esto."

Gohan lo meditó por un momento. Realmente no recordase que tuviese algún pendiente con alguno de sus amigos, todo había quedado cerrado y en paz con todos. Repasó mentalmente a cada uno de ellos, pero nada le vino a la mente. "No, losiento, no puedo recordar nada así."

"Bien, entonces, aquí viene. Los Kays no podemos dejar nada en vidas atrás. Solo por eso, lo verás. "el kay levantó las manos y marcó un enorme circulo frente a él. Una luz comenzó a formarse justo por donde el kay había pasado las manos, algo así como una puerta de luz cegó a Gohan por un momento.

"Pero que patético te vez con esa ropa, chiquillo." Fue lo primero que Gohan escuchó, aún enceguecido por la luz, pero supo de inmediato a quien pertenecía la voz.

"¡Vegeta!" Gohan se avanzó sobre el sayan en un abrazo en el que solo participaba un efusivo Gohan.

"Niño, ya basta, actúa como adulto." Decía un ofuscado Vegeta al tratarse de quitar encima al chico

"Vegeta…. Ahora entiendo el mensaje de Taquión… vegetal…." Gohan rió.

"Pero que dices chico tonto…"

"Vegeta, entonces, es verdad, vas a reencarnar ya, escuché que estabas en el infierno, no lo entiendo, hiciste muchas cosas buenas, debiste de haber ido al paraíso, pero me dio gusto que solo estuvieses en el infierno por un corto tiempo. ¿A quienes viste ahí? ¿Pasó algo interesante? ¿Cómo es eso de que te debo algo? ¿Bulma me prestó alguna vez dinero, pero estoy seguro de habérselo regresado, además esa sería Bulma, no tu…. ¿Acaso te debo algo más…?."

"No pareces un Kay muy listo."

Gohan sonrió. "Es que aun estoy en entrenamiento, Vegeta."

Vegeta frunció el seño, "¿es decir que aún no tienes los poderes de un Kay? Esperaba que me pudieses cumplir tu promesa…"

Gohan parecía más confundido. "Te prometí algo? No lo recuerdo, pero vegeta… ¿no quieres aun vida eterna, si?"

"No seas tonto chico." Vegeta parecía muy molesto. "En verdad no lo recuerdas… es que acaso tengo que decírtelo…. No puedes con tus poderes recordarlo tu… o algo así…." Vegeta estaba visiblemente incomodo.

"Lo siento mucho Vegeta, pero no sé a qué te refieres, pero te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Todo por mi tío favorito." Dijo Gohan dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Vegeta.

"Huss, chico, no me toques,… no soy tu tío."

"Señor Vegeta. " Intervino el Kay. "Si tan solo nos pudiese decir que fue lo que Gohan prometió le ayudaremos."

Vegeta se sonrojó y desvió la mirada… esperó unos momentos en silencio y finalmente dijo en voz baja y renuente. "Bulma…"

Gohan parpadeó en incomprensión. "¿qué hay de ella?"

Vegeta enrojeció más. "Pues eso tonto, ¡si lo recordases no tendía que decírtelo! No puedes ser un Kay con una memoria tan mala… ¿qué clase de personas aceptan como Kays? ¡Existe una prueba de estupidez o algo así?! Falta que el siguiente supremo Kay sea ese tonto de Mr Satan!"

"pero Vegeta…."

Vegeta se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Gohan. "Me prometiste qué harías lo posible porque me volviese a encontrar con Bulma en la siguiente vida." Dijo Vegeta entre dientes.

Gohan abrió grandes los ojos. "¿Prometí eso? ¿En verdad?, ¡no lo recuerdo!... "

"quizá estabas un poco ebrio…. Fue en el funeral del calvo ese."

"¿Krillin? Hum… pues si te lo prometí…. No sé cómo pude haber dicho algo así… no sabía que sería un Kay…. ¿cómo pude haberte prometido algo de lo que no estaba seguro que cumpliría? Pero que irresponsable de mi parte." Gohan se dirigió a su maestro. "¿Puedo hacer algo?"

"Creo que tendríamos que revisar los archivos." Dijo el Kay pensativo. "Pero si no hay un plan específico para el señor Vegueta o la señora Bulma, creo que sí. Tendrás que buscar en los archivos, Gohan, el señor Vegeta puede ayudarte, me gustaría ir con ustedes, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Avísenme cuando terminen. ¿Está bien?"

Dijo el Kay, partiendo.

Aunque los Kays si eran personas ocupadas, no era como si no tuviesen tiempo para ayudar. Pero comprendió el rechazo de su maestro para ayudar, al entrar al archivo. El archivo era una enorme bóveda con miles de millones de libros apelmazados hasta el techo. Sin orden o forma de clasificación, encontrar algo ahí era más cuestión de suerte que de búsqueda. Vegeta no estaba feliz, lo cual no era extraño, pero aún así se puso manos a la obra con Gohan.

Pasadas unas semanas, la paciencia de Vegeta se había terminado. En un arranque de ira, Vegeta comenzó a soltar bolas de energía a todas partes. Varias pilas de libros se desplomaron, hojas volaban por todas partes. Y como lo había pensado Gohan cuando entró al archivo, más por suerte que por búsqueda, una hoja cayó justo frente a su mano. Tenía toda la información sobre Vegeta.

"¡Vegeta! ¡La encontré!" llamó Gohan agitando la hoja en el aire, a un iracundo Vegeta. Una achispa de energía cayó en la hoja, comenzando a quemarla. Rápidamente Gohan la apagó, y vegeta estuvo a su lado en un segundo.

"¿Es esa? Ya era hora."

"Mira lo que hiciste Vegeta, ¿que tal si te regresan al infierno por esto?"

"No seas tonto chico, no me van a regresar al infierno por algo así, hize muchas cosas peores, ahora, déjame ver la hoja."

Conforme leía, la cara de Vegeta enrojecía en vergüenza e ira. "pero como pueden estos Kays pervertidos…. ¡Gohan! ¡Los Kays son unos pervertidos! ¡Tienen toda mi vida aquí…incluso todo… Bulma… todo! "

"Vegeta, tranquilo, a ver, déjame ver."

"¡Eres un pervertido! Con que ese es el parámetro para los Kays, apuesto a que ese maestro tortuga está aquí también, ¿verdad?"

"No vegeta, solo déjame ver el final, para saber si puedo hacer algo para que tu y Bulma se puedan encontrar…"

Reticente, vegeta le dio la hoja, Gohan le dio la vuelta varias veces, apareciendo así, cada vez información diferente. "¡Mira Vegeta! ¡Que sorpresa! ¡Al parecer era ya tu destino volver a ver a Bulma en la siguiente vida! ¡Peroqué lindo, al parecer ella también te está esperando para reencarnar!" Dijo un emocionado Gohan.

"¿qué? ¡Déjame ver eso!" le arrebató Vegeta la hoja a Gohan.

"Vegeta, lo vez, no tenías que haberme hecho prometerte nada… ya estaban predestinados a volver a encontrarse. ¿No te parece eso tierno?"

"Cállate"

*Notas de Smithback

Este capítulo va dedicado aPaola Brienfs de Son, ya que Vegeta es su personaje favorito, y es coautora de la otra historia.

*ya me decidí, voy a publicar cada semana…

Si… pues total…


	5. Pasatiempos

Lección 5

Sobre los placeres

"Aquél era un ejemplo de lo que él llamaba la ley de la controversia: la pasión era inversamente proporcional al conjunto de información real disponible." cronopausaje

Placer secreto del Kay.

"sí, tengo que ausentarme un tiempo…. Solo serán unos meses… si tienes dudas puedes preguntarle a cualquier Kay… si, si puedes visitar algunos planetas… no, no voy a decirte a donde voy…."

Su maestro parecía bastante joven, apenas unos años más grande que él, que aparentaba unos 18 años, pero claro, la vida de los Kays era mucho más larga que la de cualquier humano, por lo que no tenía idea de qué edad tenía. El mismo Gohan, había tenido 135 años cuando murió, y cuando despertó con los Kays, tenía su cuerpo de 18. El asunto era que su maestro jamás se había comportado tan misterioso. Siempre hasta ahora, se había mostrado abierto. Ahora, no quería decirle a donde iba, o por que se estaba tan incómodo y le parecía un adolecente que se planeaba escapar con su novia… a hacer travesuras…

Lo que le hizo preguntarse en qué tipo de cosas se entretenían los Kays? Sabía que practicaban las artes como la literatura, más que nada leyendo lo que cualquier especie en el universo escribiese, pintaban, tocaban música y si, también tenían a las artes marciales como entretenimiento. Pero su maestro solo pintaba de vez en cuando, se preguntaba si tenía algún otro placer secreto por ahí que no le quisiese decir...

Recordó que a su antiguo maestro, Piccolo, le gustaba ver los huevos de animales eclosionar, era un placer secreto que solo Gohan averiguó espiándolo un día.

Le pareció tierno y extraño que a un hombre como Piccolo, tan aparentemente duro, gruñón y serio pasase horas viendo a unos pajarillos emerger de sus cascarones, y no solo pájaros, sino reptiles, tortugas y dinosaurios. Cuando era pequeño, Piccolo lo dejó solo, entrenando por dos días, pero cuando Gohan lo siguió lo encontró viendo con atención y admiración un huevo de dinosaurio.

Se preguntaba qué tipo de placeres tendría su actual maestro. No sería algo de que apenarse, seguramente solo era algo poco común. Gohan estaba seguro de que su maestro iría en ésta ocasión a hacer alguna de esas cosas.

¿Sería a ver huevos eclosionar, a ver flores florecer, contemplar nubes y e imaginarles forma, o a comer dulces…? recordó las palabras de Vegeta. Sobre que los Kays eran pervertidos, y Gohan enrojeció. Esperaba que su maestro no fuese un pervertido que espiara a las parejas.

De una extraña manera, los Kays eran muy curiosos, a veces se corría la voz de algún ser con alguna particularidad y varios Kais visitaban a dicho ser, algunas veces la curiosidad era algo o que a Gohan no le parecía tan importante, pero él también había aprendido a apreciar esos detalles. Esas personas eran generalmente bastante comunes, tales como un chef de cocina que le hablaba a lo que preparaba, -Y más les vale que tengan un buen sabor ¡o ya verán!-. Ese tipo de personas se convertían en el entretenimiento de los Kays por temporadas, era algo así como la moda. En dichas ocasiones, los Kays, sin dejarse ver, solo se quedaban cerca de dicha persona y la observaban por horas. Regresaban a sus respectivos planetas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Gohan había hecho eso solo un par de ocasiones, una vez con un pescador que pescaba sin anzuelo. El pescador solo se quedó ahí sentado por horas, no era como si no pudiese conseguir un anzuelo, solo decía que así pescaría al pez más grande de todos. Gohan no lo entendió del todo, pero fue un gran placer observar al señor ahí sentado por varias horas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Siguiendo la estrategia seguida con su maestro anterior, Piccolo, Gohan siguió a su maestro .tal y como lo había imaginado, su maestro había ido a uno de esos placeres. Un refugio de animales en algún planeta lejano.

*Notas de Smithback

Creo que muchas veces las cosas simples son las más placenteras.

Ha… ya me decidí.. bueno, én ésta misma semana, el siguiente capítulo.

Me hubiese gustado meter más acción en esta historia, pero soy incapaz de escribir acción. Casi siempre, cuando tengo la intención de hacerlo, termino escribiendo algo cómico.

Fue para mí un viaje interesante escribir todos éstos siete capítulos, Tanto como ejercicio de escritura, como por las ideas tratadas. Creo que ha sido uno de mis trabajos más personales por la naturaleza de las ideas tratadas.

Me sorprende a mi misma que eligiese yo a Gohan como protagonista de estas historias, ya que no es mi personaje favorito, pero si me atrae su gran potencial.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

, yo no sé si ustedes tengan mascota, pero yo sí. Cuando estoy muy estresada, salgo un rato con mis gatos les hago piojito y regreso mucho más relajada.

La idea del pescador, la recuerdo de un anime, 'Soul Hunters'. Anime que me gustó mucho , a pesar de las inconsistencias.

Gracias , suerte, bye


	6. No siempre se gana ¿O si?

Lección sexta

No siempre se gana ¿O si?

"Hay acontecimientos e incidentes que se destacan como hitos históricos en el transcurso de la vida, pero no los reconocemos como tales hasta que tiempo después de haberlos pasado miramos atrás." Mahabarata

Gohan disfrutaba de ver a los luchadores golpearse salvajemente, después de todo, ver torneos marciales galácticos era un espectáculo que pocos Kays se perderían. Por las vocinas, escuchó un nombre que le pareció extraño volver a escuchar. –Yi qi, -. Sinceramente le costó trabajo ubicar el nombre, pero en el momento en el que subió al cuadrilátero, lo reconoció, era el guerrero que había trabajado con el emperador y con quien había peleado hacía tiempo ya.

Mientras miraba la pelea, meditaba sobre lo que significaba que Yi qi, se encontrase ahí. Primero que nada, que había bondad en su corazón, no cualquier peleador llegaba ahí, después de todo, su padre había peleado alguna vez ahí también. Segundo y la más obvia, que había muerto; ¿significaba eso también que el emperador había muerto? Y ¿cómo era que Yi qi, había muerto? Podía notar que era más fuerte a comparación de cuando luchó con él.

Gohan esperó a que terminase la lucha para acercarse al guerrero, quien por cierto, resultó ganador.

"¡Yi qi,!" Llamó Gohan acercándose a él.

El guerrero parpadeó con el par de ojos superiores, mientras que los inferiores se abrían en sorpresa. "¿Gohan, verdad? Hola, ¿estás aquí desde que moriste?"

Gohan se rascó la nuca, ademán que ni siquiera la muerte había borrado. "Pues sí, de alguna manera sí, pero no de la misma manera que tu…."

Gohan explicó a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido en realidad hacía tanto tiempo.

"aún así, me sorprende verte aquí, Yi qi,, creí que eras uno de los 'malos'."

"Supongo que si lo soy de alguna manera, pero se podría decir que de alguna manera, me redimí al encontrarme con un peligro mayor. ¿Tienes idea de lo que sucedió desde que te encontraste con el 'Emperador'?" Gohan negó. "Por un tiempo todo siguió igual, nadie nos detenía, después de que me derrotaras entrené más y más fuerte, al igual que el emperador, nos dimos cuenta de que aún podía haber personas más fuertes. Uno de los nuestros, una chica llamada praná niján,se volvió más fuerte que nosotros, además comenzó a crear problemas, quería más y más poder, quería control y poder, quería control por violencia y sumisión; a pesar de todo, el emperador era bastante benévolo, le gustaba el poder, pero también negociar, muchos de nosotros estábamos ahí por convicción y no por obligación; el emperador prefería la vía pacífica en vez de entrar a destruirlo todo de una vez. Ésta mujer no, el emperador entraba en guerra, pero generalmente solo luchaba él contra el enemigo, los únicos dañados eran ellos, esa mujer, no. A ella tomaba rehenes, iba contra toda la población, a veces, aunque ganásemos ya no había nada que ganar.

Un día, praná niján muy molesta con las decisiones del emperador, se fue, no sin antes atacar al emperador, claro que él ganó y la dejó ir. No fue sino hasta tiempo después que escuchamos de ella, una de nuestras colonias fue atacada, cuando fuimos a investigar ya no había nada, el planeta estaba muerto, seco, consumido. Había sido ella. No solo acabó con la vida en el planeta… lo contaminó de tal manera que nada vivirá ahí por miles de años.

Se ha dedicado desde entonces a acabar con todo lo que habíamos conquistado y más; -destrucción y nada más-. Esa es su 'filosofía'. Hasta el momento en que morí a manos de praná niján,el emperador se había unido con un grupo de ex rebeldes, para combatirla… las vueltas del destino, ¿no?" Rió Polaris.

El corazón de Gohan latía con fuerza, ¿sería entonces el 'Emperador', uno de los siguientes protectores?, no debería de sorprenderle, después de todo, en su vida, conoció a Piccolo y Vegeta, que a pesar de su pasado, de alguna extraña manera, terminaron siendo protectores. Era el hecho de ser testigo de la situación lo que lo sorprendía. Lo alegraba y le provocaba nostalgia.

Alguna vez, su maestro le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse tanto, después de todo, nada era eterno, ni el dolor, ni la alegría, el equilibrio era lo único que mantenía al universo en movimiento, eso sí era constante, el cambio. Por lo que las cosas, siempre, de alguna manera encontrarían su equilibrio y su salida.

El futuro Kay, se sintió tranquilo y se decidió visitar un día de éstos 'al 'emperador'. Sería interesante ver como actuaba ahora.

Una llamada interrumpió sus pensamientos, llamaban a Yi qi, al cuadrilátero una vez más. Se despidió de él, deseándole suerte.

Una vez más, Gohan miró el interesante combate. Ésta vez, Yi qi perdió.

Regresó Yi qi, a sentarse a un lado de Gohan quien, le dijo en confort "No siempre se gana...

"¿de qué hablas? ¡Claro que gané!" Gohan lo miró confundido. -¿Se habrá golpeado la cabeza más fuerte de lo que pareció?- pensó Gohan.

Ante la cara de Gohan, Yi qi, explicó. "Gané experiencia, tonto." Le dijo dándole un golpecito en la cabeza.

El Futuro Kay sonrió. Si, aún le faltaba mucho por aprender.

"¿te gustaría salir alguna vez?" preguntó Yi qi.

Gohan empalideció. "em… no, yo… lo siento, No me gustan los hombres." Explicó Gohan apenado.

Yi qilo miró extrañado.. "No hay problema, soy una chica."

-hhaa. Si, le faltaba mucho por aprender.-

*…. Notas de Smithback.

Me falta uno más, no, no esconclusión, solo un capitulito más.

Anteriormente Yi qi, se llamaba 'polaris', pero creí que se podía prestar a confusiones,j en la familia de mi amado Frieza hay alguien con ese nombre,… creo…

Gracias por todo y leer hasta aquí …

Suerte, bye


	7. PacienciA

Lección séptima

Paciencia

Dancingqueen

morir supone recorrer un largo trecho y tener por delante un largo camino por el que regresar...»

Cementerio de mascotas

"Gohan, mañana será una de tus últimas lecciones, próximamente serás un Kay absoluto." Dijo el maestro a su alumno después de un exhaustivo combate de entrenamiento.

"¿tan pronto? Aún me falta mucho por aprender… ¿Qué voy a hacer?" dijo Gohan bastante alarmado.

"No te preocupes, estás bastante bien preparado y no estarás solo, los Kays, supremos, Dioses,Kayos, y Kamis siempre estaremos apoyándonos. Pero la lección de mañana es importante. Descansa todo lo que puedas y lleva la ropa más cómoda que tengas. Será una laaarga lección."

Gohan asintió.

(*)

Como se lo instruyó su maestro, Gohan descansó y repuso para la clase de ese día, o al menos lo intentó; estuvo pensando en el tipo de entrenamiento que recibiría. ¿Qué más podía aprender? Seguramente mucho, pero se preguntaba por la naturaleza de la lección. Creía tener una buena referencia en cuanto a todo lo que refería a las tareas de un Kay, y al menos sabía qué hacer en cada caso.

Cuando llegó con su maestro, estaba acompañado por un bastante más viejoKay,el maestro loxinaucinihiliplificación.

"Gohan, parece que me equivoqué," dijo su maestro en cuanto Gohan llegó donde ellos. "No tenías que ponerte ropa cómoda. Quítatela… "

Gohan comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento sobre la clase. "¿y que me pongo entonces?" preguntó él.

"Nada, sin ropa, por favor." Respondió ahora el maestro mayor que comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

"Gohan, esta es una de las lecciones más importantes. Lecciones de baile." Dijo su maestro.

"¿y por qué tiene que ser desnudo?" preguntó Gohan molesto, pero quitándose la ropa de igual manera.

"así estarás máslibre y pendiente de cada musculo y articulación que se mueva." Respondió nuevamente el Kay más viejo. E enseñará una técnica muy especial que ya conoces de cierta manera, ¿recuerdas cuando el antepasado despertó tus poderes dormidos? Esto es algo parecido. Pero el maestro te enseñará los distintos bailes, las diferencias en los pasos y sus diferentes objetivos. Apuesto a que será divertido."

Gohan estaba seguro que de vez en cuando, a su maestro le gustaba torturarlo. No era tan… 'lindo'. Como quería parecer.

Y gohan pasó las siguientes 225 millones de horas aprendiendo a bailar.

Entendía por qué era la última lección, si fuese una de las primeras, hubiera rechazado la oferta de ser Kay.

*Notas de la autora: nótese que odio bailar.

Sobre algunos de los nombres de los personajes mencionados

Taquión: PARTÍCULA HIPOTÉTICA

Yi qi: vocablos chinos significan «Ala extraña», es también el nombre que se le dio hace no mucho a un nuevo dinosaurio encontrado en China.

Maestro Kay: a pesar de que nunca se menciona su nombre, había elegido el nombre JidduKrishnamurti.

Emperador: tampoco se menciona su nombre real, pero su nombre es SunTzu autor de 'El arte de la guerra'.

praná niján: 'destruir la vida.

Loxinaucinihiliplificación: Bueno, la tenía en mis notas como:«el acto de estimar la inutilidad, pero ahora que la he buscado , no encuentro esa palabra en internet. (Me pregunto si la habré anotado mal desde un principio).

Ama-gi: en sumerio, -retorno a la madre, o libertad.

Phosphorus: Portador de luz.

Me gustaría recordar de donde saqué exactamente todos los nombres, pero luego solo anoto lo interesante, incluyendo frases, y olvido escribir la fuente, espero que toda la información de los nombres sea correcta.

…

Ha.. Paciencia.. la que necesito yo… una semana muy pesada.. espero no me llegue tanto trabajo así de montón… uff.. bueno, es un precio bajo por los días en los que casi no tengo nada que hacer,¿no? Si, esos días en los que me siento en frente de mi jefa… escribiendo mis historias para ju ju..

Bueno,

*Muchas gracias a todo el que leyó y leerá esto, creo que sale un poco de lo que generalmente se lee en el fandom de DB-Z, me sorprendí un poco a mi misma escribiendo ésta historia, pero seguramente mi jefa se sorprendería (y enojaría) más, si supiese que lo hice en horas de servicio. Ji jiji…

Sé que no es la historia más interesante de todas… no tiene nudo, no tiene algo que incite a leer, pero yo quedé más que satisfecha al escribirlo. Es un trabajo bastante personal. Si han llegado hasta aquí, les estoy muy agradecida y feliz.

en algún momento también quize desarrollar las siguientes ideas, pero no supe exáctamente como; por ahora se quedarán por el momento en el tientero, esperando a ser desarrolladas..

a)Lo que te parezca increíble, no lo será para otro, y vicebersa; llo lo que no te parecza parezca increíble, lo será para alguien más.

b) quería que Gohan fuese a un planeta donde los habitantes fueran ratas, y le diese mucho mucho asco que tubiese que superar.

c) alguna enfermedad… aprender de ella.

Gracias, suerte,bye


End file.
